Guerrier
Guerrier is a Saiyan warrior elite. He was Klen's brother. He died during the destruction of Planet Vegeta. He was known best for the doom of Planet Nourriture. On the before the planet he made a friend who was killed by Raditz starting a rivalry. Planet Nourriture King Vegeta gave Raditz and Guerrier a chance to be an elite if they could kill the residents of Planet Nourriture. Because or the death of his friend Guerrier was aiming for revenge. When everyone was dead Guerrier and Raditz fought on the planet to be the one to become an elite. Guerrier had the advantage easy. This angered Radtiz so he started to jut insults about Guerrier dead friend in which Raditz killed. Guerrier outraged from the insult to injury went ascended super saiyan basically killing Raditz. Raditz begged for mercy and Guerrier obliged stating that Raditz is to low to be killed by a 'super saiyan'. Leaving Raditz to die on the planet. When other people came on the planet they noticed Raditz and saved his life. Frieza Frieza heard of how Guerrier dominated Raditz. He thought that if he gave Guerrier a job as his assassin he would be able to control Guerrier and all of his power. Dodoria and Zarbon both thought it was a bad idea so Frieza sent them off to two different planets. (Dodoria was sent to kill Bardock's crew). Zarbon was sent to kill some saiyans. When Guerrier meet Frieza for the first time, he new how strong Frieza was, but he new his super saiyan form would be stronger. When Frieza offered the position Guerrier refused. He felt bad about the destruction of Planet Norriture and did not want to kill anyone else. Frieza was outraged about the refusal of his offer and fired a death beam at Guerrier. Guerrier went super saiyan at the last second and dodged the death beam. Frieza was horrified. He was face to face with a super saiyan from the legend Chilled passed down. Frieza fired all the attacks he knew at Guerrier. Guerrier dodged each one. Guerrier punched Frieza in the gut and fired a Savior Strike. The attack made Frieza outraged in anger. Frieza went into his second form and started raging sending Destructo Disks at Guerrier, who dodged eack one. Frieza then turned into his 2.5th form. Frieza and Guerrier were evenly matched at this point. Frieza was so mad that he used his best move the Hell Crusher. Now, Frieza soldiers went to see what all the explosions were about. Guerrier slipped behind Frieza and fired off a doom discharge. And Frieza went flying into space. Guerrier flew down to planet Vegeta and hid there until its destruction. Frieza was saved by his men and did not recall any of the fight. He just thought that he fought (Look a rhyme) a really powerful saiyan. So, Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta because the saiyans were getting too powerful. Category:Super Saiyans Category:Elite-Class Saiyan Category:Warrior Category:Male Category:Brother Category:Page created by Chiaotzu45 Category:Created by Chiaotzu45 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Saiyans